


La edad del deshielo

by dreamyguns



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Chapter Related, Emotional Baggage, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 03:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14991392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyguns/pseuds/dreamyguns
Summary: Nota su olor cubriéndole entero, cálido como un hogar. Guan Shan no sabe lo que es eso, y se pregunta si He Tian podrá enseñárselo alguna vez.





	La edad del deshielo

**Author's Note:**

> Como (no) estoy obsesionada con este manhua, he escrito un final alternativo al capítulo 244 y los que siguen, así que efectivamente, hay spoilers.

 

La cosa se le ha ido de las manos de nuevo, eso está claro.

No es la primera vez que se mete en una pelea, pues las lleva respirando desde que es una criatura. Puñetazos que le amoratan los nudillos, sangre con sabor a metal en los labios y heridas en las mejillas que siempre tardan demasiado en sanar. Guan Shan se ha criado entre el restaurante de su madre y los callejones de su barrio, donde a veces deja de torturarse a sí mismo y da palizas a desconocidos que se atreven a mentarle a su familia.

Guan Shan lleva enfrentándose a pandilleros desde que puede recordar y siempre acaba arrastrándose a su casa lleno de moratones y reptando hasta la ducha, donde deja que el agua caliente y la autocompasión hagan el resto.

Esa noche no marca ninguna diferencia de otras veces, salvo que He Tian, quien parece haber tomado el rol de su sombra a tiempo completo, le saca de allí antes de que la cosa empiece a ponerse fea de verdad.

De pronto sus pies ya no tocan el suelo. Está en los brazos de He Tian, con la boca llena de sangre y la cabeza en otra parte, donde su padre no está en la cárcel y él tiene dinero suficiente para que su madre no tenga que preocuparse por nada. En otra parte donde no puede ver a He Tian, porque le duele cada centímetro de la cara pero sí siente sus manos, su cuerpo lleno de adrenalina donde le permite apoyarse sin preguntarle.

Intenta decirle que le baje, que él mismo se irá a su casa y a su ducha y a estar solo como siempre ha estado. En lugar de eso, escupe parte de la sangre que tiene en la boca y una nueva ráfaga de mareo le deja fuera de juego.

Lo último que recuerda son sus manos agarrándole más firme, en su espalda y sus piernas.

—

Despierta boca abajo en una cama deshecha que no reconoce y sintiéndose como una mierda porque no es que sus experiencias anteriores peleando le hayan hecho de piedra. Gruñe, aún medio ciego por la jaqueca y el dolor, y trata de encontrar una mejor postura, pero alguien apoya una mano en su hombro. No tan fuerte como para devolverle a la cama, pero Guan Shan no está en posición de resistirse a ningún avance.

—Hasta que despiertas, Mo.

Guan Shan abre los ojos. La cama de dimensiones desconocidas adquiere nombre y apellidos, al igual que esa habitación medio a oscuras donde se encuentra. Trata de incorporarse otra vez, pero He Tian le devuelve a las mantas arrugadas con otro empujón.

—No habrás sido capaz de arrastrarme a tu puta casa.

No le ve, pero seguro que ese cabrón está sonriendo como siempre hace cuando tiene el control de la situación.

—A las princesas hay que rescatarlas de vez en cuando.

Guan Shan le mataría si estuviera seguro de que le queda algún hueso sano. Patalea tratando de incorporarse una tercera vez, y al fin He Tian le deja espacio libre.

Al sentarse, se da cuenta de los restos de vendas y cremas que hay esparcidas por toda la cama. Él mismo está sin camisa, con los nudillos vendados y un par de parches en la cara, puede notarlos. Se traga los insultos que pensaba dedicarle porque por una vez, no tendrá que gastarse los cuartos en vendas y alcohol y esconder los moratones a su madre con camisetas de manga larga y excusas roídas.

Nota un nuevo latigazo en la espalda, ahí donde (ahora lo recuerda) uno de esos tipejos le golpeó con una vara de acero. Aprieta los dientes. La herida estará ahí durante semanas, recordándole a cada segundo que se lo merece, por ser un chico con un padre en la cárcel, una madre deslomada por el trabajo y una casa que se cae a pedazos.

Guan Shan no es un chico, sino un saco de boxeo miserable con solo dos o tres conjuntos de ropa que usar a diario.

—Iba a terminar de mirarte la espalda, pero justo te has despertado.

—No es necesario que me mires nada, joder. Ni siquiera tendrías que haberme traído aquí. Todavía tengo una casa. Y agua caliente. Y...

—¿Y que esa gente hubiese sabido dónde vives? ¿Así quieres proteger a tu madre?

Ojalá, se dice, ojalá tuviera la fuerza suficiente en los brazos para darle una hostia a esa boca llena de razón. Odia reconocerlo, pero agradece que él esté ahí para no recordarse por un rato que su vida es pura supervivencia.

Porque He Tian siempre se las arregla para estar ahí para él, y a Guan Shan se le están acabando las excusas para intentar echarle de su vida.

—Además, mi casa estaba más cerca, pequeño Mo. Agradece que te haya traído a mi palacio para ocuparme de ti. Es que ni el asistente personal número uno de la princesa mejor pagada de este país.

—No tenemos realeza, gilipollas.

He Tian hace ese sonido entre dientes que reconoce tan bien, a medio camino entre un bufido y una risa. Le suele seguir su cabeza inclinada a un lado, estudiándole como un gato que está a punto de zamparse una porción de nata.

—Deberías pagarme por mis servicios, es lo que quiero decir.

—No te he pedido...

—O podrías callarte y por una vez, dejar que alguien cuide de ti.

Vale, eso sí que es una sorpresa. He Tian no suele hablarle en ese tono, por lo general siempre se las arregla para ponerle un brazo por los hombros y dedicarle alguna obscenidad entre sus burlas habituales. Pero este He Tian, que ahora le mira con los ojos más oscuros que esa habitación donde están, es un desconocido para él.

Se calla como él quiere, y baja la cabeza. Se mira las vendas de sus manos, con pequeños restos de sangre tiñendo los bordes. Están bien sujetas, pese a todo. Se nota que He Tian se ha tomado su tiempo para ocuparse de las heridas más urgentes mientras estaba inconsciente, de una forma casi profesional.

Tiene tanto que esconder como él mismo, o incluso más. He Tian discurre como un río embravecido sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos, tomando lo que quiere sin preguntar. Y sin embargo, a veces, solo a veces, se para un momento y le habla de frente, calmado y firme, como el agua tranquila de ese mismo río tras una tormenta de verano.

—Se me ocurren varias maneras para que me des las gracias, pero eh, Mo, hoy no va a ser tu día de suerte.

—Vaya, qué pena.

—Lo digo porque aún me queda verte la espalda. Te han dado una tunda buena, ¿eh?

—No es para tanto.

Apenas lo dice, ya se arrepiente. He Tian chasquea la lengua.

—Dudo que te puedas poner en pie sin querer morirte. Venga, campeón, date la vuelta y déjame verte.

Bueno, a la mierda, piensa Guan Shan. He Tian le ha llevado a su cama, le ha vendado y cuidado y está haciendo esfuerzos para ser mínimamente cordial, aunque le sea difícil porque es gilipollas. Guan Shan no tiene ganas de discutir, esa noche no. Se da la vuelta con desgana, procurando que He Tian no vea su mueca de dolor al hacerlo.

No ve su cara, sentado de espaldas a él, pero no hace falta. Su silencio le permite imaginar la expresión que debe tener ahora mismo. Esos ojos oscuros estudiando su anatomía, como tantas veces ha hecho antes. Su mente reproduce pequeños momentos robados entre He Tian y él, sus ojos oscuros y su voz hablándole bajito al oído, y a veces una mano enredándose en su pelo rojo, como si estuviera dispuesto a pelear con quien hiciera falta para protegerle.

Esa misma mano que conoce tan bien la tiene ahora en su espalda. La ha tenido en su pelo, en su cara al besarle por primera vez en el patio del colegio, e iría más allá sin dudarlo si Guan Shan le dejara entrar en su mundo lleno de cicatrices y fracturado por las deudas. Apenas le toca con las yemas de los dedos. Le acarician con una ternura que no va nada con él. Guan Shan traga saliva y tensa la espalda. Se arrepiente al instante.

—Eh, no, no –oye a He Tian a su espalda, aún sus dedos en él—. Te harás daño, pequeño Mo. Y ya has tenido suficiente por esta noche.

—Que te den.

No dice nada más porque la caricia de He Tian justo en medio de sus omóplatos doloridos le corta la respiración. Relaja los músculos y le deja hacer. El mareo vuelve a él, pero ya no está seguro de que sea producto de la golpiza. He Tian añade su otra mano a esa especie de masaje improvisado, esta vez llena de una sustancia pegajosa. Nota la zona escocida, pero parece que le alivia. Respira profundamente, a la par que He Tian sigue tocándole con mimo, extendiendo la crema por sus hombros, sus omóplatos, la parte baja de la espalda.

Ninguno de los dos dice nada. Guan Shan quiere que He Tian diga algo. Para lo que le gusta hablar y meterse con él, está extrañamente tranquilo. No le gusta esa sensación.

No puede decir lo mismo de sus dedos tocándole aquí y allá, de su cara tan cerca de su cuello, sus rodillas a ambos lados de sus caderas, teniéndole en medio como a un niño. Por inercia, y culparía al mareo y a una noche de muchas emociones, Guan Shan se inclina un poco hacia atrás hasta que su espalda toca el torso de He Tian. Recuerda cómo él le cargó en brazos horas antes y el calor que le sube hasta las orejas es casi insultante.

He Tian le susurra algo al oído que no entiende bien. No rompe el contacto, ni quiere que lo haga. Es más, sus brazos pasan a su pecho y su abdomen y acaricia ahí a pesar de no contar con heridas. Tiene su boca en su cuello, sus cabellos rozándole ahí. Huele a restos de sangre y pelea y a ese frescor tan característico en él. El recuerdo de sus labios en los suyos aquel día sofocante en el instituto le hace temblar.

Todo esto es demasiado para él, así que hace ademán de soltarse, de escapar de sus brazos, de su protección. He Tian no se lo permite.

—Eh, eh, qué te he dicho. Nada de tonterías, pequeño Mo. Déjate mimar esta noche.

Su voz es agua calma en sus oídos. Joder, nunca hubiera pensado que echaría de menos algún comentario malicioso por su parte. Al menos así tendría una excusa para huir como hace siempre, huir de ese _algo_ que no debería existir. De ese _algo_ que le provoca He Tian y ningún otro, no así, con esa intensidad que se le cuela dentro a través de sus heridas.

Tiene sus labios tan cerca de su cuello que sería una locura que no se lo besara. Guan Shan se descubre deseándolo. He Tian siempre parece adelantarse a sus deseos, bien podría hacerlo ahora. Como ha hecho siempre, eso de ver a través de él hasta ponerle al límite, bajar sus defensas y luego entrar para quedarse. 

Pero su boca va primero hacia la oreja y se la besa. Guan Shan no dice una palabra. Ese sería el momento perfecto para quitárselo de encima, pero esa noche es diferente en muchos aspectos y en ese también. Reprime un suspiro al notar cómo va bajando de su oreja a su cuello, como apoya los dientes sin morder justo en la curvatura, para después pasar a su nuca y besarle allí como si fuera la primera vez que lo hace.

Se pregunta si es la primera vez que le hace esto a alguien. Se lo pregunta porque ese temblor casi inexperto de sus labios en su piel es algo real. Nunca hubiera relacionado los nervios con alguien como He Tian, que siempre besa o golpea primero y pregunta después.

Quizá sea esa habitación, esa intimidad, esa cama revuelta llena de vendas sin usar lo que hace que los dos hayan tomado roles inusuales esa noche.

Quizá sea que ambos se sienten lo suficientemente valientes para dar un paso más allá de sus fortalezas, medio resquebrajadas por su uso indiscriminado.

Los brazos de He Tian le envuelven en un abrazo que no ha pedido, sus dedos tocando aquí y allá buscando rincones secretos. Sin pararse a pensar, Guan Shan toma sus manos entre las suyas. Tiene los dedos callosos. Seguro que si hubiera luz podría ver sus nudillos amoratados, una marca de identidad que ambos comparten.

He Tian se mueve tras un suspiro que le pone en guardia, abandona su nuca y pasa a su mejilla. Guan Shan no puede respirar. No lo hace. Sabe lo que tiene que hacer y si no lo hace, se va a volver loco porque lleva demasiado tiempo negándose esto. Su interior está lleno de heridas como las que ahora marcan su piel.

He Tian dice su nombre. No dice _pequeño Mo_ , sino _Mo Guan Shan_ , completo, único y acalorado. Nunca hubiera creído que su nombre sonaría así en sus labios. Pone sus límites de cabeza y tiene que llevar la cara hacia atrás y besarle, y eso hace.

Cuando sus labios se tocan, hay un sonido gutural por su parte que lo dispara todo. He Tian le come la boca despacio como si llevara toda su vida esperando por esto. No es como aquel beso fugaz que le dio entre clase y clase, como si tuviera derecho a tomar lo que quisiera sin preguntar. Le hace inclinar más la cabeza y se toma su tiempo. Muerde su labio inferior, empuja con la lengua para poder entrar y quedarse. Su mano vuelve a la nuca de Guan Shan y juega con sus cabellos, los enreda con cariño y le hace cerrar los ojos. Nota su olor cubriéndole entero, cálido como un hogar. Guan Shan no sabe lo que es eso, y se pregunta si He Tian podrá enseñárselo alguna vez.

Guan Shan se da la vuelta del todo y le devuelve el beso con más firmeza. Está sentado entre sus rodillas, sin camisa y totalmente expuesto y no le importa. La oscuridad ayuda a que se le quiten las ganas de huir sin mirar atrás. Quizá lo haga cuando su cabeza vuelva a funcionar. Pero ahora quiere más, más de esto, más de He Tian comiéndole la boca, más de sus manos en su pelo atrayéndole hacia sí.

Se separan un segundo, dos, tres a lo sumo, para coger aire y volver a besarse. Guan Shan tiene dolor de cabeza. Los dientes de He Tian muerden sin fuerza su labio inferior, le susurra entre medias cosas que no quiere oír. Clava sus uñas en sus hombros para callarle. Bésame, le quiere decir así, bésame y no te contengas. He Tian no le hace caso, o bien no quiere entender, porque coge las manos de Guan Shan que tiene en sus hombros y entrelaza sus dedos. Tras besar su mandíbula, vuelve a sus labios como un hijo pródigo. Le está cuidando, tomándose su tiempo.

No se merece esto. No se lo merece cuando vive de rodillas esperando por la siguiente paliza a la vuelta de la esquina. No se merece que el chico al que debería odiar le haga sentir que todo va a estar bien. Tiene que pararle.

Desenlaza sus manos de las de He Tian, vuelve la cara a un lado y le agarra la camisa a modo de barrera. He Tian le mira sin aliento, puede distinguir entre las sombras sus labios llenos y sus ojos que no le pierden de vista. Se siente como una mierda al verle, pero no puede. Guan Shan ya ha cruzado demasiados límites esa noche, más de los que ha permitido en toda una vida.

—Mo Guan Shan.

Su nombre en sus labios es tan único, como si le hubieran bautizado únicamente para que He Tian lo pronuncie una y otra vez. Guan Shan se muerde el labio inferior. No, se dice, no y no, mucho más fuerte hasta aplacar el calor que le nubla la cabeza. Por esa noche ya ha sido suficiente.

—Mañana te pagaré las vendas y lo demás.

—No quiero tu dinero. No lo he hecho por eso.

Le nota enfadado, como antes de una pelea. Pero hay algo calmo en él también, como si a pesar de todo entendiese que aún tienen mucho que recorrer, juntos y por separado, y que ahí en medio de la oscuridad no es momento para poner las cosas en claro. Nunca lo será, no puede evitar pensar, y el nudo de su estómago es real por solo imaginarlo.

—Duerme un poco –dice He Tian, ya sin enfado en su voz.

—Pero…

—Mañana te llevo al hospital. Deja de discutir de una vez, anda. Das más trabajo que un crío de cuatro años.

Guan Shan le pega una patada sin fuerzas, pero se arrebuja en la manta. He Tian retira los restos de vendas. Le nota cerca, pero sin intención de invadir su espacio. Ha aceptado echarse atrás. Se marcha hasta la próxima vez que Guan Shan se sienta lo suficientemente fuerte como para volver a dejarle entrar.

—Imbécil.

He Tian sonríe y le termina de tapar con la manta. Es lo último que ve antes de quedarse dormido.


End file.
